conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Ta'riki
The Page still under development, Thank you for visiting! - Blue Diamond Jasper General Information Ta'riki is a native language that predominantly spoken in a Planet called Gen'vi. '''It was used after The Terranian Authority, which is a Human Empire, established and declared the status of the native language as the second language after English. Creatures that mostly speak this language is The Ta'riki, as it was seen by the title of the language. It doesn't had any special phonological pronunciations. Some Occasion As it was said in the previous section, Ta'riki doesn't had any special Phonetic sound. Below is few phonetic sounds that need to be memorized. " Sh " sound pronounce /ʃ/ " Ng " sound pronounce /ŋ/ " Ny " sound pronounce /ɲ/ Consonants Ta'riki only had one special consonant. Sht pronounce /tʃ/ or C. Other consonant just taken from the normal English Language like K,L,T,P,Q, ... etc. '''Reminder : '''There is no © Alphabet. It was replaced by '''Sht. Vowels Ta'riki also only had 5 Basic Vowels, Likely English. Remember, You have to pronounce the " E/e " alphabet likely æ sound. Writing System Writing System in Ta'riki was adapted to Alphabetical System same as The Humans in order to manage Intercultural interaction and efficiency in Communication. Only the Sht '''added that eventually replace the © Alphabet. '''A,B,Sht,D,E,F,G.... Etc. Grammar > Nouns In Ta'riki Language, the native culture of the planet always name a person/being and other things with their feelings. To correspond their feeling, they use " Kl " pronounce K-lə to symbolize Like/Love, " Kn " pronounce K-nə to symbolize neutral/strange/new '''and " Kf " pronounce K-fə to symbolize '''angry/hate/bad for types of object/subjects Example : '''Ci'no KfFerdinand (I hate Ferdinand); Mayatiri J'lko KnAdrian ( Mayatiri see Adrian, Strange ); Ha'tukku KlSinamo Pink ( Ha'tukku Likes Pink Diamonds ) > Verbs Ta'riki Language also doesn't have any specific Tenses to describe an Action that '''Will Happen/'Happening'/'Happened'. You just have to add these three words based on the action. G'kle, Use whenever an Action Will or Likely to happen H'kle, Use whenever an Action is happening J'kle, Use whenever an Action is finished/happened Example : Ferdinand j'kle mete'suar ( Ferdinand is Eating ); Salina g'kle natu'rino ( Saline is going to fly ) Lexicon Despite being a New-born Language and still under a huge development, I have insert some important phrases in order to speak the basic conversation in Ta'riki. Phrases * He'ntu, Mirang'ko ketesuma? (Hello, How are you?) * Mirang'ki Nebuja'ri/'Nebu'joro '(I'm Great or other certain good emotion/I'm not great or other certain bad emotion) * Fe'ri tu nami? (What is your name?) * Fe'ri tu frema? (Where are you from?) * Mia nami .... (My name ... ) * Mia frema .... (I'm from ... ) * J'lko Re'sum Nio! (Long time no see!) * T'siri (Welcome) * F'kina Ulona (Good Morning), Use during 4 AM - 12 NOON * F'kina Tusona (Good Afternoon), Use after 12 NOON * F'kina Usona (Good Evening/Night), Use after 6 PM * Main! (Please!) * Yes (Lo) * No (Ho) * Maybe (Getiri) * Shpre'ku sura? (Excuse me?) * I (Mia/Mi) * You (suma) * Re' Lo Shondako ...? (Do you speak ...?) * Mi sedudu/Mi' no sedudu (I understand/I Don't understand) Example text